


Inked

by kaorusquee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki, M/M, Needles, hey they're ghouls, muching on human parts, so expect it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is curious about Uta’s piercings and tattoos and how it was possible for the ghoul to receive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: So the idea actually comes from my sibling, who was drawing a picture of this. But she said I could do the story, so I have. Hope y’all like^^

Inked

Kaneki had been fascinated by Uta from the first moment he met him. Oh, the ghoul scared him alright. But he was still fascinating. He had this calm, almost gentle demeanor about him and had sounded truly happy when talking about the humans that had come into his shop to purchase masks. Kaneki couldn’t completely understand why someone who ate humans would be happy to have them visit. But to each his own, right? 

It wasn’t just that that made the mask maker so fascinating though, although it was a big part of it. Another was his general appearance. How, when knives and other human creations didn’t hurt ghouls, was Uta able to have piercings and tattoos? It was a mystery to him, one he wanted to learn about.

Which was why he was currently standing in front of the mask shop. He’d inquired, and had discovered that the ghoul actually lived here, not just worked here. He’d gotten careful instructions so that he hadn’t gotten lost when coming here. He probably could have had someone come with him, but he’d really wanted to make this trip alone. Taking a deep breath, Kaneki hesitantly knocked on the door. 

A few minutes passed before the door silently opened and Uta poked his head out, red eyes widening when he saw who it was. “Kaneki-kun? What brings you here? Did something happen to your mask?” 

“Uh, no.” Kaneki couldn’t help coloring. “I… I just wanted to come talk to you.” 

The ghoul considered him for a few moments. “Come inside.” He told him, pushing the door farther open and walking back. 

Kaneki followed, closing the door behind him. The shop was dark; had Uta been sleeping? But he didn’t look like he had been. The male’s head whirled. He really still had so much to learn. 

Uta led him deeper into the building, through a door to what were unmistakably his living quarters. “Have a seat.” He motioned to a couch. “Are you hungry? I think I have a few fingers left if you don’t feel like a full meal.” 

“Um… no, I’m good.” Kaneki shuddered at the thought of consuming human flesh. It was part of his being a ghoul, but that didn’t mean he had to like it or accept it. He’d keep using the cubes for as long as necessary. 

The ghoul walked over and plopped onto the couch next to him, a human finger sticking out of his mouth like some grotesque form of pocky. His eyes trained on Kaneki, silently waiting to see what had brought the male here. 

Kaneki fidgeted nervously. “Uh… um… it’s just… how did you get your tattoos?” He blurted. Watching Uta’s eyes raise, he backpedaled. “Every other ghoul I’ve met doesn’t have piercings or tattoos. That’s to be expected, because we’re impervious to human devices, right? And yet you have lots of tattoos and piercings. I… I just wanted to know how that’s possible.” 

Uta continued to stare at Kaneki for a minute longer. Then, with a loud crunch that made Kaneki wince, he bit off the end of the finger in his mouth. “Quinque.” 

“What?” Kaneki asked in confusion. 

“Quinque.” Uta repeated, taking another bite of the finger. “It’s an anti-ghoul device, designed by the CCG to kill us. You had to deal with one when you went to Tsukiyama’s club, didn’t you?” 

Kaneki shuddered, remembering the feel of the saw cutting into him. “But… those are designed to kill.” He replied weakly. “How then…?” 

“Ask me no secrets and I’ll tell you no lies.” Uta responded with a small smile. “Let’s just say that I have a friend who fine-tuned several of them for me. Would you like to see them?” 

He eyed the small box that Uta brought forward with trepidation. What if this was some trick? He’d already dealt with ghouls who wanted to eat him; could Uta be the same? 

But no, he was overthinking things again. The mask maker did nothing more than sit on the couch next to him again, opening the lid and offering it forward so Kaneki could look at the contents. 

Kaneki peered inside. There was an array of different sized needles. “These are a quinque?” 

“They were. No they’re just my ink and piercing set.” He carefully examined Kankei’s face. “You don’t believe me.” 

“No! I… I do. They just… well, they look so harmless. Can these really damage a ghoul’s body?” 

Giving the male another small smile, Uta removed one of the needles from the case. “This is the one I used for most of my tattoos. Give it a try if you don’t believe me.” He held it out, pointed end toward Kaneki. 

Kaneki looked at Uta, then at the needle. Sure he was being tricked somehow, he reached for it. 

Uta’s hand twitched, and Kaneki gasped as the needle sank deep into his finger. “U… Uta-san!” He yanked his hand back, covering it with the other as blood started to drip. 

The ghoul checked his needle to make sure it was clean of blood and then replaced it in the box, setting the whole thing aside. “I didn’t expect it to go that deep. You have really thin skin, don’t you? Let me see it.” 

He trembled a little as he held out his hand, allowing Uta to examine his bleeding finger. The ghoul’s eyes seemed to glow brighter for a moment, and then Kaneki was gasping and blushing as his finger was suddenly inside the warm cavern of Uta’s mouth. He could see happiness and pleasure etched on the mask maker’s face. “U… Uta-san…” Kaneki swallowed, face burning. “Was that simply a trick to get my blood?” 

“You are cute. And tasty.” Uta commented as he sucked lightly, looking at Kankei’s burning face before the male covered it with one hand and looked away in an attempt to hide his blush. “But that wasn’t intentional, no. Aw, look. You’ve already healed.” 

Kaneki looked down at his finger, which was now blood and cut free. 

Uta stroked it for a moment before letting Kaneki’s hand drop. “If you ever want ink or piercings, let me know. Your skin is surprisingly easy to pierce.” He smiled again at Kaneki, who, by this time, was tomato red.


End file.
